The Revenge Games
by Dicky Moe
Summary: Meet Michelle Boswell, 13 years old, daughter of the Head of Peacekeepers of Panem. She is about to face the biggest challenge of her life, the Revenge Games. Now she must decide... is her life worth it? Includes OC's.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or it's characters. **

Prologue

"Nobody is going to cry for you. What, you think all the 12 districts will start boohooing for the daughter of the head of the peacekeepers?" That was all Mr. Abernathy had to say for Michelle Boswell.

It was soon after she turned ten that everything went wrong. The rebels took over the capital and took action right way against her father. He was given a thirty year sentence and thrown into solitary confinement. Her mother had been killed by the rebels as she tried to stop her husband from being arrested. After that, their mansion got confiscated. Along with all the capital's highest officials and their families, she and her aunt were sent to a camp. There was a lot of instability throughout Panem following the murder of President Coin of District 13. There was a lot of hunger and starvation in the camp in which her aunt eventually died. When Paylor of District 8 became president temporarily she called for the already decided Hunger Games. That was when her life hit rock bottom.

All the 180 sons and daughters (ages 12-18) of famous capital officials were gathered for the Hunger Games. They were to be divided into 12 groups of 15 according to whatever type of work they did during the capital's command. Among those groups were law enforcement, industry, espionage, military defense, and high command. Just like in one of the previous Hunger Games two boys and two girls would be chosen to participate. Each boy and girl would partner up with another chosen participant of the same gender and duel. The remaining 12 chosen participants would head of to the Hunger Games.

Among those chosen for from the law enforcement group was Michelle Boswell. She had just celebrated her 13 birthday when she was taken. Being taken from the camp did not seem that bad, considering she had spent the past six months begging. She really did not have anything to leave behind, unlike many other participants.

Fighting another friend she had previously known to death was much different. The other girl from the law enforcement group, Cynthia Rogers, would duel her for a slot reserved for a girl of the law enforcement group. They had known each other in school from the age of 6, and had been acquaintances. Michelle, having nothing to lose, decided to let Cynthia win easily. For regular participants, giving up without fighting would be posthumously punished. That would be done by the death of every remaining relative reaching up to first cousins. That would work for every participant but Michelle, who had no family left. What saved Michelle from her planned suicide was the sudden death of Cynthia. That was why Michelle was chosen automatically. Now she would have a chance to fight for her right to live.

Most people would have been surprised to know that the daughter of the Head of Panem's Head Peacekeepers was a wimp. All the others chosen were top-notch people who had used to have all the money for a fighting instructor. Also, they had already managed to kill one opponent. Nobody would have considered it a disadvantage for Michelle that she escaped practice in the first stage. People thought she was one of the toughest because, after all, she was the daughter of John Boswell. He had mercy on nobody. He had risen to fame when he killed an extremely famous boxer in a match, even following the game's rules. Subsequent to that event, he became the Head of Panem's Peacekeepers. Also, when his brother tried to launch a campaign against President Snow, Mr. Boswell tracked and killed him with his own hands. To know what the daughter of this notorious man really was came as a surprise.

Michelle was never into violence. Despite the tough father she had, she pretty much spent her early childhood studying in her mansion. Her father often spent days outside the house and her mother would spend the whole day in social events. Two avoxes would take care of her during the day when her parents were gone. They were not always the same ones. In fact, one of them was executed after attacking her in an anger attack. Most sons and daughters of prominent officials would be able to request the death of any avox. It would often be for skin in order to make themselves a new skin cloak or purse. Michelle had never requested the death of any avox, even the one who tried to kill her (who was executed anyway). She understood true humiliation when she was abused by her older brother, a drunken womanizer. That is why she respected avoxes. She never felt the urge to attack anyone.

From time to time the two aunts who cared for her would visit her. They were both sisters of her mother, Francis Boswell. They never had children of their own so they would have a lot of time reserved for their lonely nephew, Michelle. One time they took her to meet the victors of the Hunger Games during the dinner in the capital. She had been horrified by what she had seen of the games as she confided to the victor, Peeta Mellark. She told her aunt she would have also swallowed the poisonous berries rather than kill the other remaining survivor of the Hunger Games.

"Yes. You are a citizen of the capital. You have the right to make that choice.

However, what type of a dirty trash of district twelve dared to do that!"

Michelle did not understand why her aunts thought so lowly of the districts. They were humans just like she was.

"Someday you will understand," was what her aunt would answer.

Nonetheless, she and her aunt agreed on most other things and got along well. The surviving aunt adopted her following the death of her mother and arrest of her father.

Michelle could always remember the time when her siblings were friendlier to her. When she was born she had four siblings, 3 boys and one girl. At first they were glad to have another sibling. Later they became jealous that their parents limited time with them would be divided into smaller portions. She was often beat; especially buy the younger brother of the three. Luckily for her, he died of over drinking when she was eight. Still, the remaining three siblings remained hostile. Her only sister died in a car accident the next year. Her remaining two brothers were drafted by the capital to fight against the rebels of which one was killed and the other was jailed by the rebels. He never requested to see his younger sibling in the short time he was able to survive in prison. Yet he was still alive at the time she was chosen for the Hunger Games and turned down his permission to leave prison in order to say good-bye. Michelle never knew anybody who liked her after her siblings stopped being friendly.

It was not a surprise do to her inactive social life that she did not have an easy time at the crowded camp. The rationed bread she got would often get taken in frequent assaults of which the rebels did not try to prevent. When her aunt died she spent the remaining six months before she was chosen for the games begging. She would be often willing to pay large amounts of money to one roll of bread. At some point in the winter she was willing to give her clothing in exchange for a basket of bread and after that clothing in exchange of hair for pillows. She was dehumanized to the lowest degree a human could ever reach. People thought of her as a survival supply basket not a person. There was no reason to think the notorious children of sadistic capital officials would be friendly to a beggar.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Most people could agree that this time the objective President Paylor was looking in The Hunger Games was not sponsors. She hoped the tributes would wear attire representing whatever type of oppression their parents inflicted in Panem. That way people would feel the satisfaction of watching them die and there would be no need for further retribution. That was needed a divided Panem. Obviously, Michelle, dressed like a peacekeeper, infuriated everybody the most. If victory depended on the sponsors she would have no chance. However, in order to give people like her a chance, the Revenge Games were not designed so victory would depend on the sponsors. That was probably one of the biggest differences of this game compared to the capital's Hunger Games.

Haymitch Abernathy was Michelle's mentor. Now, he realized his mistake when he supported these Hunger Games. This girl did not deserve to die and was probably more innocent than anyone could imagine. That is why he decided to actually help her win. Looking at how much she hesitated on killing, he reached one conclusion:

"For someone like you there is only one choice. What most tributes know about you is that your father is John Boswell. Maybe you can make them think you have hidden in order to prepare for combat. Remind everybody who you are and advise them they can last longer if they leave you for the end, and after that go hide. It might seem simple, meaning not likely to succeed, but it's your only chance." said Haymitch.

Michelle stared at her mentor for a while and did not say anything. She was afraid to mention she had never threatened anybody and would not have the guts to do it. At the same time she thought it would be time to tell Haymitch the truth about herself.

"Mr. Abernathy, I am not sure I want to live that much. I mean, at least some tributes have families that care about them. If I survive, people will either hate

me because of my father or because they wanted a more popular victor to win! What's the point?" Michelle moaned

Haymitch considered this. After all he also had avoided life when he lost his family by being drunk. She felt the same way he did before.

"Don't be stupid. I don't see any victor other than that Robinson guy who can be thought as popular. Everybody hates the people at that camp from what you tell me. Plus, who cares? You will get back your mansion that was taken away. Also, thanks to you every family in the camp with a law enforcement official as a relative will be freed." scoffed Haymitch.

Haymitch would have a hard time trying to stop drinking after this. He had helped push a good person into the injustice that had ruined his life. He had not learned anything. Making this girl who is unlikely to last one day in a fight is as bad as doing it as anyone in District 12. Still, before going mad about what he did, he still had this idea which might help the girl. Maybe he shouldn't give her motivation to live if she is so likely to lose. At the same time the motivation might help her win. That was one of many issues he would have to decide. Still he felt sure about the plan he had told Michelle about.

"I'm going to let you tell them the main ideas. So what are you going to tell the tributes before the blood bath starts? Remember you need to sound threating and reassured!" Haymitch yelled.

"Tributes of the 76th Hunger Games, I want to let you know I am no ordinary girl! I happen to be the daughter of someone you all know of. John Boswell! If you think he was big, wait until you meet me! Now having said that, I don't want to hurt-"

"TERRIBLE! You say that you would love to hurt them." Haymitch roared

"I would love to hurt you but feel ashamed in fighting a loser. I will wait until one person is left and fight that unfortunate sissy. If anyone touches me before that moment death will be much more painful for him or her than it could have been. Is it clear?" Michelle hissed

Haymitch was fairly surprised it was so easy to get her to say the right words. He probably would have not been able to be so clear. It was now time to consider what could be a second option if this plan failed. She would need to know how to run fast if she ended up in pursuit. Maybe he would add in some other basic fighting skills to this plan. Of course, nothing close to lethal, since that would be far from whatever Michelle could ever have the guts to do. Meanwhile, he had one more thing to add to the first plan.

"Perhaps people will believe you more if you do something impressive in front of them. Maybe you should learn karate and chop a tree!" Haymitch said with excitement

"What if the tree hits someone? Michelle said, trembling.

"Michelle, the least you can do is not being so protective of people who want to kill you." Haymitch said sarcastically

"You should give them the benefit of the doubt." Michelle said

"Michelle, use common sense. You are one of a kind. These people would be willing to crush you alive into tiny pieces in order to win the game." Haymitch said

"I don't want to kill!" Michelle sobbed

"Do we really have to go through this? Haymitch moaned.

"Also, my nephew is going to be the other law enforcement tribute! You want me to kill him too?" Michelle sobbed

"You've never seen that nephew. Plus, he's the son of one of the brothers who abused you daily. Why should you think he's any better? Just forget about excessive morality for one day and hopefully you will make up for the harm when the game is over. I am sure someone like you will accomplish a lot. The Hunger Games is just a minor set back." Haymitch excitedly pointed out

"I like the part of making up for it once the game is over." Michelle admitted.

"That's the Hunger Games spirit!" Haymitch yelled.

Haymitch had gotten the right idea. Someone like her could only be motivated by reminding her of what she could be keeping from the world by dying.

"Well then, think of this as your quest to save Panem once the games are over. The most important day in your training is tomorrow. You will be taken to a practice room with all the different workshops containing the skills you need. Remember all the other tributes will be there, which means you need to appear strong. Otherwise you can't expect them to believe you when you threaten them at the start of the games."

"What if they try to beat me up before I am actually trained? I should just stay out and let myself be-

"So you only care about yourself? I know what you are thinking. Who cares if everyone dies? You will be watching joyfully from death as everybody you abandoned on earth suffers. You are the worst egotistical monster I have ever had the displeasure to meet!" Haymitch roared.

"Okay! Please Haymitch, help me survive! I want to be helpful to the world. Please, Haymitch I want to win. I promise I will dedicate my life to-"Michelle cried out

"Well, let's not look ahead. First you need to survive. I suggest tomorrow you focus on the workshops which you don't need a weapon. I hope there is a wrestling one." said Haymitch

Now it was time to see Max's progress. Max was pure fiery when it came to training, a total opposite to her. He hated pretty much everyone and everything. Yes, in truth he had not been growing up peacefully. When his father went to fight for the capital he killed his wife saying that he did not want her to enjoy life when he was fighting for his life. After his father was killed by the rebels, Max was an orphan. He was taken care of by one of his father's best friends. Problem was, he was a Mafioso thug, which was not a great example for Max. Getting taken care of basically meant being a beggar at the prisoner camp. Nonetheless, when he had time he would teach him to fight. He started teaching him to kill before he was taken. Understanding his life, Haymitch found it unlikely that he would team up successfully with someone like Michelle. Most of the other eleven professions had partners who got along and were likely to team up during the games. Max would need to find them tomorrow at the training center and find a partnering group. Despite being the youngest tribute competing, Haymitch had no doubt he would find at least one partner once he saw Max's skills.

"You must have been the biggest Hunger Game wimp ever! I should be training you! You can lift any weight above 15 pounds. If I'm ready for the Hunger Games, when can I start killing?" roared Max

"Listen up Max. Killing and survival are to very different things. For these games you need survival skills, killing is just the first part. I suggest you use the training center tomorrow in order to learn how to light a bonfire or tie a knot." said Haymitch

"Or how about I use it to blow up everybody once and for all?" roared Max

"Max, be reasonable. The rebels have made sure the killing is saved for the Hunger Games. Plus, this time they will supply guns but definitely not explosives." said Haymitch tiredly

"Who is running these stupid games anyway? Who are they to decide which ways we will kill each other? cried Max

"If you are dying to know, Plutarch will be running the games. He is also Paylor's deputy under the temporary government. The second question I cannot answer. I don't understand why they're doing this." said Haymitch

Whether Haymitch regretted having supported these games or not, he would never admit he had supported the games to Max. That would make Max oblivious to anything Haymitch told him to do. This does not mean he was anyway. Sometimes Haymitch felt that he was glad about having supported the games when he met Max. Then he felt ashamed and dropped that idea. He was afraid that he would have to face Max if one day the truth became public. After all, Katniss had agreed to take part as a judge. Meanwhile, he decided to hope he would not have to admit it.

There was a lot of betting going on for many different tributes. The top candidate who more people had betted that he would win was "Sneaky" Sam. He was in the espionage group because his father had been a spy in District 13 throughout the rebellion. When Sneaky Sam joined the fight to suppress the rebellion, he was famous for the ambushes he had done on famous rebels, including one on Katniss Everdeen herself. Also, he was the second oldest tribute with the age of 18 ½.

There were many close candidates who were not far away from Sneaky Sam and others who did not have one-fourth of his betting supporters. Not far behind was Beatrice Snow, granddaughter of President Snow. She was over 6 feet tall and had been part of a wrestling and artillery club for many years. She was 15 years old but had an aspect of a 20 year old. Not far behind her Julius Adriano. He was also 15 years like her but had a much more threatening aspect. He was famous for his deadlocks and his ability to construct weapons requiring advanced technology. That was thanks to his father who was the head of the capital's technology department. In distant fourth place was Franklin Cosby who the boy in the high command group. People rumored he would be able to boss around the arena with his amazing leadership skills. In last place was a boy called Charles Wells. It was not because he did not have skills. In the opening parade he had yelled to the crowd that he regretted what the capital had done to the districts. Most tributes vowed to kill him as their first united act.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There were many reasons for Michelle not wanting to be in the training center. The most obvious one is that people would be paying attention to whatever she does. She could see clans composed of aggressive looking suspicious children starting at each other. It felt like each clan was challenging the other to come forward to prove its strength. The second reason she would not want to be there is the press. Even though there were no live broadcasts, people were pulling over her for interviews all the time. The problem was she was required to accept all of them. Michelle was especially nervous when asked if she would be ready to kill. Finally, she had to be walking around listening to shouting trainers in workshops yelling that she is as likely to win as a dead aunt. Nonetheless, she did a good job digging holes, a skill she would need in order to find a place to hide. Still, she was sure she would not be there if it was not for Haymitch's encouragement.

"Michelle, would you like to be on our team for the Hunger Games?" asked Laura

"Will we have to kill people? asked Michelle

If you want to understand what Laura thought then first you need to understand Laura. She is the daughter of the capital's most successful torturer. In fact, she and her brother were supposed to succeed him. They both had helped their father during the rebellion by torturing captured rebels. They often enjoyed performing sadistic murders when instructed. Laura did not understand even the smallest degree of sympathy.

"Oh don't worry about that. We will make sure that you kill as many people as you want. That will definitely be not a problem." said Laura

"What will we do if the victim does not want to die?" asked Michelle

"That is important to understand. I know you might be tempted to hurt them more strongly if they beg. However, never lose your mind." said Laura cautiously

"Nobody deserves to die! Why do you think your life is more worthwhile than that victim! It just is not fair." Michelle cried out

"It's no use. I think we have enough people. Good luck on your own, weenie. We don't have enough times for childish jokes. This is about life or death." said Laura

Haymitch had watched the whole dialogue with great fury. He could not believe how quickly his plan had failed. Now Laura Griffins would tell her clan that Michelle was no good. He had helped Michelle so much and she could not get this right. Maybe he should start laying his hopes on Max. Haymitch took some vodka to calm in order down.

"What have you done? I gave you the only plan possible without killing and you flushed it down the toilet! Now if you want to survive it is most likely going to have some killing involved to it. Whether you like it or not, that is what you will have to do."

roared Haymitch

"I did not want to team up with her. She is terrible. Still, that does not make killing her good. I rather-"cried Michelle

"Oh so you're going to let the people suffer while you are comfortably resting in a casket. Do you actually care about anything but your own welfare? cried Haymitch

"She can help the world instead of me." said Michelle

"Okay. If you don't want to kill there is only one more opportunity. If you get a high number when you present your skill in front of the judges, people won't believe Laura." said Haymitch

Haymitch would be doomed if Michelle started saying that the other tributes would do the good she could do. Doing something worthwhile after the games ended was Michelle's only motivation. Haymitch could not think of any other way of making Michelle want to win The Hunger Games. He would never be able to prove to the innocent girl that someone like Laura would never contribute to society. That is why Haymitch ignored Michelle's remark.

The presentations in front of the judges were pretty impressive. That was despite the fact that only taken Michelle digging an extra hard rock with a shovel to get an 11/12. Since many athletically trained tributes were going to the game, scores were pretty high. Julius became the third tribute to pull a 12/12 in the history of The Hunger Games. Some rumors were spread that explosions had been heard from the room during his term. Tied with Michelle were Beatrice Snow and, "Sneaky," Sam. There were several people who scored a ten including from Max Boswell, Laura and Scott Griffins, and Charles Wells. It was surprising to many people that one of the sons of a famous gamekeeper of previous Hunger Games got a mediocre nine. The worst was a 2/12 to Alfredo Galatzia, a pinhead who attempted to kill a judge. He was not replaced but is suspected to be automatically killed by judges the moment the games start. Nonetheless, this group of tributes had the highest average score in half a century.

"Congratulations! Tomorrow is your last chance to get some sponsors. There will be one more interview broadcasted on television with all the tributes. Being daughter of the head of the peacekeepers you would probably be luck to get a handful. At the same time, after your high score more people are betting for your victory. In fact it seems you already have 1,000 people betting for you. Don't spoil it!" said Haymitch

It was a shame that Cinna was no longer there to help her find a good dress for the next day. The one Michelle was assigned not only was not a professional but barely able to see. He gave her a dress without holes for the hands and it was so thick it looked like one of those middle aged dresses you see in paintings. It did not have any Hunger Games spirit. This is why Haymitch took over his job. That turned out to be a worse idea than having a blind guy do it. When you see Haymitch's work you can start appreciating mentors are not also in charge of attire.

Despite that setback Michelle seemed more ready than ever for the interview. Haymitch had rehearsed with her some, "difficult," questions which could be asked. Obviously Haymitch mentioned one about her willingness to kill. For that she would say there would be no fun to the games without killing. She would emphasize the smart way to have fun killing while not losing professionalism. If Michelle was asked if she has professionalism she would say that a daughter of John Boswell would not survive in his household without having professionalism in killing. The lack of Michelle's usual comments about killing gave Haymitch confidence.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The last interview before The Hunger Games did not get much attention for Michelle. That was a good thing because Haymitch spilled an entire bottle of whiskey on the dress the night before. It was not really about Michelle, it was the astonishing responses of the other candidates. It was certain many people wanted to withdraw their bets when they say who they were supporting. For Michelle, who was practically in last place when it came to bets, this was a pretty lucky thing. Here are the highlights of that disastrous interview:

"Mrs. Snow, I really don't understand what you are trying to say. You liked to watch The Hunger Games because you like violence. Also, you're positive that you are the only candidate who can actually win. Still, it upsets you to be in The Hunger Games. What would be better than watch the violence up close if you're going to win?" asked the interviewer

"Listen. I am the president's granddaughter. A respectable capital citizen does not belong in those dirty games. You rebels will never run Panem the right way. Just because that stupid Katniss ate some pathetic berried does not mean you are stronger. I promise you the capital will be back one day or my name is not Beatrice!" Beatrice roared

"I'm sorry to say my little girl that your not President Paylor's granddaughter. If I were you I would-"said the interviewer

"Did I just here you call me little girl? Who are you to tell me what to do? I'll show you…"Beatrice cried out

The following occurrence was captured live. Beatrice Snow walked up to the reported and hit him with her knuckles in the forehead. He falls from his chair and begs while she hits him harder. The only thing that stops her is when a rubber bullet is shot into her leg making her fall and hit the concrete floor. Many tributes started to cheer for Beatrice while she is carried by the security out the exit. The interview is canceled while the interviewer recovers. About, 350,000 viewers in Panem watched this with shock.

Alfredo Galatzia was a whole different story. He was already as good as dead once he charged at the judges the night before. Still, he had something more to show about his position on The Hunger Games. After all, he literally nothing to lose unlike Beatrice

"Alfredo, what was going through your mind when you charged at the judge? asked the interviewer

"I was just so angry that the judges were making fun of my sword practice. I worked so hard for it so that they throw tomatoes at me. I wanted to tell that Katniss chick if she can stand one minute without that bottle of whiskey." said Alfredo

"Wait, Katniss does not drink!" said the interviewer

"Of course Katniss drinks! Why do you think I am here? My parents were thrown in jail because they used alcohol to manipulate the districts. Katniss was a frequent costumer. Anyway is there one person in District 12 who does not drink?" said Alfredo

"You have just crossed the line. Katniss is a true hero of-"said the interviewer

"Is she hero for eating berries, killing a president, or just for being in love? What did she do for the rebellion? Gosh, you rebels must be stupid to be motivated by her pure weakness." said Alfredo

"Well Alfredo, I disagree with you. Anyway, you'll be dead by tomorrow so we won't have to worry about you anymore. I don't even understand why we had to interview you." said the infuriated interviewer

This had not been going to well. Beatrice had beaten up the interviewer and Alfredo had revealed a national hero's bad habits. Still there was worse to come. There were riots all over Panem of people asking for second betting chances. Michelle had risen in one day from 19th place to 10th. Michelle still had not gotten an interview but nothing she had agreed to say would get any notice

"Franklin, let's start with to simple questions. First, why did you come here shirtless? Second, why are your pants smeared with a mixture of chocolate and blood? asked the interviewer.

"Well...let's say I was a little frustrated with my mentor." said Franklin

"What was the argument about?" asked the interviewer

"He was telling me that this game was-"explained Franklin

Whatever Franklin was about to say was never known for a simple reason. His mentor came running with a clenched finch and started to yell his side of the story. The security was taking care of Beatrice so the only person to stop him was the interviewer. The problem was this interviewer was barely 5 feet tall but was facing a hunger games victor. Franklin tried to fight back to no avail.

"I did not say that! I said that the game is fun to watch when you forget about the killing. I mean you also said that I was a dumb old potato bag who can't fight. I showed you I can and now you're angry I called you a-"said Franklin's mentor

"Mr. Rover, I am positive this argument is not interesting to our viewers. It would be so kind of you to step of the" said the interviewer

"Why should you care? You are not even a professional interviewer! You might as well kiss your *** that… Face the facts, this interview has been a total flop!" said Franklin's mentor

"Mr. Rover, we can have this discussion later. You are embarrassing yourself and Panem at the same time. Please, I beg you, step off this stage once and for all." said the interviewer."

"If you want to get me off you will have to make me. Show us your muscles." said Franklin's mentor

"All right Mr. Rover. Don't try to distort what happen later. This is your last chance. I'll give you five seconds."

Luckily security came in time to take Franklin's mentor away. Also the medics took an injured Franklin who had been thrown off stage. Franklin mentor's name was Roger Rover. He had fought with the rebel army. He was resented at the capitol for forcing him to go to the games. That is why it is no surprise he was not that nice to Franklin.

Michelle was only asked one question. She was asked what she thought of her father as a peacekeeper. She answered she barely knew about his job until he was caught. There was not time for further questions. It was time for the tributes to get a good night sleep before the games. Michelle was most likely the luckiest tribute most people could agree. She had survived the press. Right before the games, she was in 5th place when it came to bets. It did not matter much that, "sneaky," Sam was still 1st place.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Listen up! If you keep burying your head in the pillow, your future will be buried in a grave! How is that? People will notice that security had to drag you out of bed for breakfast. Once that happens, you will be dead as soon as the game starts. Well, if you're lucky you won't be the first. I suggest you do the honors and get out of bed." said Haymitch

"I don't want to kill! I don't want to die!" cried Michelle

"Gosh! How many times do I have to remind you that there is no killing required if my plan works? You might even survive a few days." said Haymitch

Haymitch could no longer say Michelle could win The Hunger Games. The only reason he was doing is so at least she does not go down without a fight. Well, with her attitude about fighting she probably will go down with not much resistance. Still, Haymitch wanted to think he was doing the best he could do. After all, it was his fault she would have to die like this. Yet, he would not fool himself by hoping Michelle Boswell would win the 76th Hunger Games.

"I'm coming. Just do me one favor. Get my casket ready because I am planning to kill myself the minute the game starts!" cried Michelle

"Michelle Coleen Boswell! Are you planning to abandon everybody else in Panem with their pitiful situations? What type of a horrible disgrace are you?" cried Haymitch

"What type of a low-life drunk are you? What have you ever done for the word? Your Hunger Game ended almost 30 years ago! What have you done with your life? You sold yourself to booze salesman! Talk about saving the word." roared Michelle

"So now I am the person who is being saved! I would like to remind you that the person in danger is Michelle Coleen Boswell, not that drunk Haymitch Abernathy!" roared Haymitch

"What have you done for me other than making me feel bad? Your stupid plan won't stop snobby capital children! You might as well go to the zoo today and stay with the pigs and your plans will still not work." cried Michelle

"Are you calling me a pig? I am sorry Michelle. It is just that a pig cannot be a mentor. That is why I officially give up mentoring you! Get lost! The drunken man is going to the zoo with the pigs!" said Haymitch

"No! Haymitch, I was just kidding! I did not mean anything I just said. I want to be useful after I win the Hunger Games!" cried Michelle

"Your apology has arrived too late. I am going to the zoo with the pigs while you die this afternoon. You might as well kill yourself like you initially said. No tribute has ever one the Hunger Games without killing at least one boy and one girl." said Haymitch

Michelle burst into tears and ran against the wall. She had never felt like this before. She had never been that happy before but her life had hit rock bottom today. Haymitch was the only person who had ever been on her side for a really long time. She had just alienated and insulted him in a horrible way. She could never console herself for that, even whenever she would be about to die.

Not exactly knowing her purpose and without Haymitch's assistance, she left the room for breakfast. Haymitch had exited the corridor a long time ago by the time she decided to go to breakfast. On the way she thought a lot about her life. That made her drag along reluctantly not sure she wanted to eat a meal again. She would turn back to her room and then attempt to continue. So much was on her mind that it was hard for her to move fifteen steps without moving back at least two. She was so distracted she crashed the wall several times on the way. Eventually she made her way to the luxurious partying room with all the other tributes waiting for her.

There were many children from the capital having breakfast who were not going to the games. Actually, all the children who had been eligible for these games were there, except those who were killed during the duels. Michelle believed they were sent there because they wanted them to see the demoralized tributes. That would send a wave of depression throughout the camps which they were stored in. Maybe the camp's residents would be so demoralized that they would die. That would free Panem from having to take care of them. It was too bad for the organizers of this event that most tributes were very excited. Among the excited was Julius, who was being updated by his friend about the newest technological inventions since his departure. Michelle tried to stay as far as possible from the tributes and the visitors.

Instead, Michelle decided to focus on the lavish food. She had never had such a delicious breakfast after the fall of the capital. She barely remembered what anything which was not stale bread tasted like. She ate mostly fruits such as apples, grapes, blueberries, and cherries. Those were not so available even during the capitol's rule. Waiters were often slaves with twisted bow-ties and scarred faces. Nobody could conceal the fate of the capitol's stars. These waiters would have never even had one hand laid on them in the most cautious way during the glorious capital's era. Let's not forget desert. Michelle loved the creamy chocolate cake which was served in the end. That meal would be the last one which could be described as lavish for a long time.

Towards the end of the meal there was a time reserved for final planning. All groups huddled up to discuss their first moves during the game, Those who had not yet found a group to be part of were going around showing their skills. In fact in one of the presentations, Charlie Wells destroyed the chandelier with advanced karate. The less fortunate fact was that it fell on Franklin. By the way, Franklin still had a twisted leg from the time where his mentor pushed him off stage during his interview. Charlie showed no notice of the damage he had done when his group invited him to the team. Michelle should have been desperate considering that even such an anti-capitol person like Charlie had a group by now. Michelle sat in the corner and rehearsed Haymitch plan while adding and removing many parts. Planning was ready when the clock struck twelve.

The tributes were paraded through the cheering streets while bells rung all over the capital. Beatrice Snow watched how her grandfather's house was being looted by overjoyed partiers. The only dark spot in the capital was the camp of the capital's former rulers. Only moan were heard as cannon were fired into it out of pure joy. In the distance a box containing several people were viewing from a hotel's roof. Katniss, the former Hunger Game victor banged the glass with joy. Johanna, former victor of District 7, was jumping around the box blowing a horn. Not one person thought about the innocence of at least some, if not all of the tributes

When it became too dangerous to walk, Michelle was hauled along with Max Boswell into limo with bullet proof glass. Yes, several shots were fired. The driver was listening with anger to a speech given by Peeta Mellark spoke against the games where he pleaded President Paylor to stop the massacre. An immediate meeting was organized by President Paylor to discuss the request. The cheering crowed became louder when word came that President Paylor decided to go on with the games. The driver honked his car happily when he heard the news. Michelle wanted to leave the limousine as soon as possible.

"What did I do to you?" Michelle asked the driver

"What did you do? Let's see, it all starts when you were born. From that point I knew I would have to maintain a greedy capital citizen through District 6's labor. This is my moment of joy." said the driver

"It is not my fault I was born. I would ask my father about his job but he said I would never understand." said Michelle

"Oh, come on! You loved that man as much your greedy self. Someone has to pay big time for the capital's evil. If no one is left at all the blame goes to you." said the driver

"How can you call that fair? You fought for freedom hypocritically. You asked for the fairness and justice I am not getting." cried out Michelle

"Well, too bad! I saw no justice towards me while you comfortably sat in a mansion. You survived thanks to a salary your father had for inflicting misery on the districts." said the driver

"If I would have known-"said Michelle

"I wish we had all the afternoon to discuss this. However, we have arrived at one of your last destinations. This is the bus station where the avoxes used to arrive." said the driver

At around one o'clock the tributes got off the limousines in order to face their fate. The road was blocked so all Michelle could see was this little cabin where a computer projected departures and arrivals. A bus would arrive which would drive at full speed towards the destination. The elevators which used to take tributes to their fate had been destroyed during the war against the capital. Several gamekeepers were yelling things at the tributes trying to justify the fate they were about to be given. Only Alfredo Galatzia would shout back at them. At around two thirty they were told to back off while the bus entered the station. Michelle covered her ears at hearing the sound of the engines. Ten painful minutes later they were being thrown into the bus along with a pair of headphones. The Hunger Games were waiting for them.

Nothing seemed to be going unusual at first. The bus was going at a normal speed and people were talking as loudly as if this was a school bus. Suddenly, it was announced on the loudspeaker that in a few minutes Plutarch Heavesnbee was to go over some essential information. They were instructed, to put on the headphones to hear Plutarch's opening speech. That is when things started to quiet down. Sam Atkins, (Sneaky Sam), who was sitting next to Michelle, Motioned her to move away. After the speech the unusual was going to start.

"Almost eighty years ago, things seemed the bleakest for the districts. The capitol had crushed the unsuccessful attempt to overthrow it. After that, once a year twenty-four children would be taken in a humiliating way. Meanwhile, the districts were forced to stand by and watch their children die. At the same time, a national holiday would close down schools at the capitol where their children would party the same way we are today. No courageous person dared to stand up against the games. The most they would do is send a lousy gift or two to a dying tribute. Actually, only the ones who they liked, regardless of who need them the most. Lights lightened the capitol every time a family lost their son they loved more than anything. No nation could survive this way.

Due to fear for their families, it took seventy-four years for someone to stand up for this. Her name was Katniss Everdeen. Even though some of our tributes showed ignorance by ignoring her role, most people view her as a hero. Katniss Everdeen popped the growing bubble, which we know as the capitol. It was weak from the start but was covered by the blinded eyes of our citizens. The berries resembled the thumb tack which popped the weak bubble. Now the districts could see the truth about the capitol. It only took one person to stand up for this.

I was among those who looked what was inside the popped bubble. A weak cowardly society only run by an illogical fear that one city could defeat a whole country. I never felt much for the capital but now I knew what I had to do. I called my loyal friend from district 12, Haymitch Abernathy. I drew I plan with him and prepared the destruction of the quarter quell. I would have never done this without the support I also throughout Panem. I was not the only one seeing through the bubble.

Even the capitol saw what they really were worth. Those great VIP's who had promised to fight for Panem until their last joule of energy, were evacuating. They cowardly escaped to other countries who received them warmly. They were given lots of comfort due to the stolen money they brought with them. The most spoiled stayed thinking the foreigners had nothing good to offer. Unfortunately, even those who crawled out made a big mistake in leaving their miserable spoiled children with us. The VIP's were stupid enough to think that through foreign military aid they would be back in power pretty soon. I am sure the few who actually cared about their children and who have lived to see this regret having done this cowardly move.

The idea of having The Revenge Games came to me a long time ago. I was discussing with the late former President Coin what we would do once we had the capitol. It was certain that the hardest challenge was to unite the districts. I told her that otherwise another government like the one the capitol created might rise among the richest districts. Nothing seemed to be more suiting for this purpose than The Revenge Games. After all, The Hunger Games had been the biggest symbol of our failure to protect what was most valuable to us. President Coin agreed only because it would show who really won the war. Still, there was one more symbolic step.

Neither President Coin nor I knew if this would satisfy Panem. The best we could do was asking the victors because if they did not approve, it would be less likely for this to satisfy Panem. Luckily, only Peeta Mellark, beetee, and Annie were against it. With the support of the heroic Katniss Everdeen, we were able to go with the plan. By the way, her support was what triggered Haymitch Abernathy to support this as well. I never imagined it would be such a long time before games could take place.

I always like to think that the intra-fighting following the fall of the capital came to the close thanks to the games. People remembered that the capitol, the real enemy, still had to be avenged. Panem understood the true danger of these children too well to try to prevent these games from happening. No moral barrier would be strong enough to be toppled by irrational claims that these children had nothing to do. Do not fool yourselves the majority of the tributes helped their parents in many ways with their jobs. I was glad to see the districts were smart enough to realize this.

As I say this, I have a strong feeling that many of our tributes don't feel this way. That is why I fear that they will try to destroy the vengeance these games represent. Unfortunately the cause for these games is so strong that any berry thrown at it will bounce right back. We are no bubble, we represent a barrier stronger than steel. Having said this, I warn all tributes against any type of disturbance of the nature of these games. I don't care how strong you love any other of the tributes competing. Therefore, under the authorization of President Paylor I declare with my honest word that:

"_Any action which is viewed by me as an attempt to defy authority will be met by the destruction of the capitol, along with its citizens. Not one piece of dirt will remain of this glorious city. The person who provoked it will be the sole survivor of the capitol. He or she will have a long life of such pain and misery that has never been_ _known in the history of mankind."_

I would now like to announce a couple things which will occur during these games you might not be familiar with. Several tools will be available to the tributes which have never been before. This includes a map of the arena, another interactive map, radar, a gun capable of shooting at relatively far distances, armor, and longer reviews of the days events at night. This game will be open to some visitors which will view the tributes from helicopter and have full authorization to supply them as sponsors. At the same time, they could be permitted to try to harm tributes when instructed. Oh, I will like to say we will not harm tributes for expressing their anger as long as it is not defiance. Even Alfredo Galatzia, who attempted to kill a judge and destroy a hero's reputation, will be given a fair chance to win the Revenge Games. Well, we might give him trouble here and there, but definitely will not be harmed with the intention of him getting killed.

When I am done talking I will generously give the tributes a chance to ask questions. Of course not all will be answered. Before I start I would like to remind our tributes that Panem is listening attentively, so I expect them to be humble. After all, they have never accomplished anything themselves, therefore, have nothing to be proud about! Any action they do from the moment I am done will be closely monitored and analyzed by the gamekeepers and obviously, Panem's critics. For now I say good-bye to Panem and may you watch the games with a sense of victory stronger than ever before. As for the few surviving members of the capitol, I don't have much to say. I hope your tributes will keep you in mind whenever they consider any act of defiance. I will reserve the remaining time which is the left before the revenge games start for questions. This opportunity starts when I finish this sentence and lasts for half an hour in which I will try to get to everybody."

These were the words of Plutarch Heavensbee. Most victims were toe scared to ask questions while some asked up to five. Most were either unanswerable or uninteresting except one. That was the one of Albus Graff, son of a gamekeeper.

"How long do you estimate these games are supposed to last?" asked Albus

"I suppose due to many of the factors I already mentioned this will be a longer game. Still, I am sure I will find a way to end the game if it lasts more than 50 days. That would include a sadistic and humiliating removal of the remaining tributes. I hope there is a winner even if I am determined to do that if the game takes too long." said Plutarch

"Thanks for answering." said Albus

Plutarch became quiet for a moment and excused himself for an urgent meeting with President Taylor. By then the bus driver announced the starting time for games would be four o'clock, which would be in sixteen minutes. There started to be some chattering until it was silence with a gunshot from the driver. As if this was a school field trip, the driver took attendance and gave final instruction. He adjusted everybody's seatbelt and chair and ran to the front to continue driving. Not long after that Plutarch was back saying this was a minor interruption.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are now ready to start the 1st REVENGE GAME!" roared Plutarch

The bus engine roared as the driver slammed his foot into the pedal. The bus took off at over 120 miles an hour. Michelle's mind became cloudy and continued to drift off until she blacked out. The last thing she heard was the driver report that the bus was having difficulties traveling on the road. It took about another hour and a half until the driver came to a stop and was picked up by a helicopter. Before doing that he announced that everyone would have to leave the bus in the next half and hour. Also, during that half hour killing on the bus would not be permitted. After the half hour a bell would sound announcing that the bus would be leaving. Anybody who stays will gruesomely perish.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I have posted a poll on my profile. Please respond to it when you finish reading this chapter. It would give me a good idea of what you want to see in my story.

Chapter 5

Michelle was one of the last people to wake up. The first thing she saw by looking ahead is that she still had 23 minutes to get out of the bus. However, outside there was already a crowd of children. What was noticeable to Michelle was that they were not fighting yet. On the contrary, they seemed kind of united since they were all lookingat the same object. It was a blue thing that looked like a treasure box. Franklin was standing right next to it and mysteriously was doing some sort of a sermon to the tributes. All Michelle could really hear from inside was that he was talking about unity. That shook her awake well enough to make her walk out of the bus.

"Like I was saying, that Heavensbee could not care less about us. He needs a political action which will make everybody like him. Remember, he is not just a gamekeeper, he is also the deputy below the President.

This is why whether you want to fight or not, we need an action to show our opposition. Anyway, I think first we need to find out what is in this box. It seems it might have the weapons we need. It would be pathetic to try to take it up the mountain. I say we-"said Franklin

"Who do you think you are by telling us what to do? When have you ever seen a Hunger Game where fighting does not start immediately? Let's just count to three and start wrestling. Only a true weenie depends on a weapon!" said Beatrice

"No fighting! I have an idea. We need to find an efficient way of breaking the treasure box. If we can't do it with our hands and feet, we need something more like fire…we need the gun! I doubt they would have left it in the box! Maybe we need to search." said Franklin

"There is absolutely no need for that. We are not even sure if that is what we need to do. What if it takes us 50 days and Plutarch kills all of us? I purpose that we run it over with the bus or set it on fire. If we were to set it on fire we would easily be able to put it off before it did any harm to the weapons." said Julius

"Well, it's are best shot. Let's first try the bus." said Beatrice

Jerry Dullham was chosen to steer the bus since he knew how to drive much more complicated tanks. The bus was definitely not a challenge for the son of a general. He got on the bus and in five minutes later drove towards the box. Everybody backed away as he crashed into it. All the weapons flew out the box instantaneously. Knives, bows, arrows, daggers, swords, spears, wooden sticks, tear gas cans, and water hoses were lying all over the ground. Still, nobody dared to pick them up.

The next move the bus did come by surprise. He turned the bus towards the tributes. It was never decided if he lost control of the bus or if this was intentional. Some people claimed they saw a grin on his face when he was did this. Everybody started to go in different directions as the bus went after them. Michelle was the girl who saved the day.

Michelle had not been noticed that much until the next thing happened. She picked up a bow and an arrow, pointed it at the front-right wheel, and released the arrow. The effect was immediate. The rubber on the wheel blew off while the bus made a turn perhaps to avoid another arrow to hit it. It crashed against a tree and after that the mountain. The mountain was almost like a wall in the place where the bus hit. The bus turned over which caused the engine to explode. Some people lifted Michelle and then carried her with joy.

"What the hell are you doing? You are supposed to kill her. Not carry her like a hero! This is a Hunger Game. What type of sissies have we become?" roared Beatrice

"Listen up everyone. Fighting time has not arrived yet. We have not yet shown are opposition." said Franklin

"Okay. I have a concession. We shall show are opposition by killing. Let's get rid of that Charlie Wells. He apologized for the responsible actions are parents did during the capitol's era. All we need is that tree over there and a hanging noose, which we also have thanks to the treasure box." said Beatrice

Nobody said a word when Beatrice knee-capped Charlie with an iron bar from the box. Everybody just stood aside and watched with no compassion and Charlie cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor. Soon after that Alfredo, who had been fairly relieved by the news he would not be killed, stepped up to the spot light. He grabbed the still resisting Charlie and climbed up the tree with the noose. He quickly set it up while Charlie begged for his life. Beatrice told Alfredo to climb down the tree since she caught him so she was the one who should do the honors.

"Charles Wells. You have now been condemned to death for charges of being a traitor to the toppled but sovereign regime to rule over Panem." Beatrice declared

"I just wanted a shot at winning the games." said Charlie

Beatrice ignored Charlie's cowardly comment and proceeded. She put the noose on his neck and released him. Charlie Wells fell immediately while Beatrice made a dangerous hop from the tree. Beatrice waited a minute before instructing Scott Griffin to checked Charlie's pulse. While that happened the tributes were already organizing themselves in the pre-determined groups. Some even picked up the weapons on the ground. Beatrice asked Scott if Charlie was dead pushing the weapons together with her feet. Beatrice was now ready to take the stand.

"Yeah, he's dead. If he was not, he is then pretty close to death at the very least." said Scott

"Okay. I hope even Franklin agrees by now that there is nothing that will keep us united any longer. If he does not agree I think it is time to solve something once and for all by fighting. The Hunger Games have officially started. End of discussion." said Beatrice coldly

Beatrice stepped onto the already gathered weapons and yelled out a code word presumably to her partners. Laura and Scott Griffins stepped forward onto the weapons and yelled a battle cry. It seemed they would start the games.

Julius Adriano was the first brave tribute to oppose. He grabbed a spear aimed at Laura Griffins, who was quick enough to step to the left. Beatrice reacted by slamming the iron bar she had used on Charlie towards Julius. Julius took three steps back and threw another spear. Unfortunately, Julius was not cautious enough to look behind him. Albus Graff jabbed Julius in the back with a dagger, forcing Julius to divert his attention from Beatrice. Julius Adriano's bravery was not proving to be so successful.

Fortunately for Julius, his partner Sam Atkins came to the rescue. He had sneaked off even before anybody had gotten off the bus. To everybody's surprise Julius had already taught some of his genius to his friend. Sam launched a huge rock from the catapult he had assembled. That forced Beatrice and her partners to back away immediately. Luckily for anyone wanting to use the weapons, Julius pushed the rock away with his hands once Beatrice was no longer there. Most people were too focused on the catapult to continue fighting.

"You are a miserable imbecile! Sam, I always thought you were a coward. Cowardly spies like you cannot last a day if they have to face a fight. Unfortunately, you will have to face a fight whether you like it or not." said Beatrice

"You will have to get through me first. You have never ever accomplished anything. Your grandfather the President gave you everything you had!" Julius taunted

"Your father kissed my grandfathers behind for pathetic jobs. How else did he put food on the table? Huh?" Beatrice roared

"If they were so pathetic, how did I learn to assemble that catapult which almost killed you?" asked Julius

"Even cowards have some skills." said Beatrice

That was the distraction Sam needed. He launched another rock aimed at Beatrice with the catapult. Scott Griffins saw it on time and tried to divert it. Unfortunately, he was no Julius when it came to diverting rocks. It hit his hand so hard that it crashed into his face smashing it in an amazing way.

Laura released an arrow instantaneously towards Sam in revenge. Laura never had good aim so it only struck his right arm. Julius rushed towards the catapult while Laura released more arrows after him. Julius arrived at the catapult and dragged Sam towards the mountain.

"Cowards!" said Beatrice

"Less talking and more killing! Don't let them distract you!" yelled Laura

Scott Griffins had been left to die on the ground with a serious head wound. Albus quickly rushed to finish the job Sam had started. He jabbed his dagger into Scott's stomach. Scott growled in pain and rolled over while Albus struck Scott's back with the dagger for the second time. For the last time he ended his attack by slitting his neck with the dagger. There was no way Scott could survive after this.

Franklin, who had walked off the spot light for awhile, returned with a long sword flanked by Max Boswell and Burgundy Waters. He tossed it to Max who immediately charged towards her aunt, Michelle Boswell. Michelle had been hiding behind a tree until now but was forced to emerge after this attack. She kicked Max in the face and causing him to collapse and took away the sword from him. Max's first killing attempt had failed.

The time had come for Michelle to do what Haymitch had told her to do. Yes he had an argument with her, but that did not mean that she should not use his ideas if they were good. She had gotten the attention she needed by successfully stopping Max. After that she made her way up to where the fighting was going on and started talking.

"Tributes of the 76th Hunger Games, I want to let you know I am no ordinary girl! I happen to be the daughter of someone you all know of. John Boswell! If you think he was big, wait until you meet me! I would love to hurt you but feel ashamed in fighting a loser. I will wait until one person is left and fight that unfortunate sissy. If anyone touches me before that moment death will be much more painful for him or her than it could have been. Is it clear?" Michelle hissed


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Please answer the poll on my profile. If not more than ten people have not answered it before I get to a certain point in my story, I will choose the story's ending. I would appreciate if you already started writing reviews on this story. I only have received one.**

It would have been stupid to think that Michelle's attempt to avoid the games would last more than a few seconds. She stood for some time staring at all the tributes menacingly as they whispered is shock. The Michelle everybody knew was a coward who stayed in her room collecting dust. The whispering went on until Sam Atkins yelled a battle cry and rushed to Michelle with the arrow that hit his arm. She leaped to the side but he was too quick for her. He stabbed the arrow in the back of her head and kicked her forcing her to the floor. The tributes applauded with admiration for the, "boy who dared." Meanwhile, Michelle was on the floor trying to regain her non-existent strength.

"Come on. Now is the time to finish her off." said Julius

"Julius! Why focus on that girl when there are so many more juicy targets not far away!" said Sam

"Well, it is one tribute less." said Julius

"We have a lot of things to do. Nature itself is strong enough to kill that girl. Come on, if we stay here the other tributes will surprise us the same way I did when I ambushed that little girl." said Sam  
>"I'll kill her! I am not one of those cowards who are afraid of being, 'surprised'. The fact that Sam has not run away by now is amazing to me." said Beatrice<p>

"Why do you call killing a girl who is practically dead being brave? On the contrary, if you are as brave as you say, let her recover and after that you can duel with her." said Burgundy

While Burgundy spoke, Nooria Masharfi rushed to the scene. With her bare hands she beat Beatrice until she collapsed. Sam's partner from the espionage group, Jillian Johnson, rushed to the battle scene. Still, she was no match for the Nooria. Nooria picked Michelle up and dragged her away with Burgundy's help. Laura Griffins stood in desperation looking at Beatrice, her ally, lying on the floor. She stared directly into Nooria eyes with a stare which promised disproportionate revenge. Laura would take Beatrice's place as the leader. The situation in the arena had changed in not much more than a minute.

The mountains were hard and contained more obstacles than the one in District 2, which seemed impossible for the rebels to invade. It did not help the duo that they had to drag Michelle up the mountain. There were a lot of plants to be tangled with, but not many plants to eat from. Burgundy realized that when he saw from the distance a boy fall to the ground after chewing from a red plant, (Later it was discovered this boy was the one who had driven the bus into the treasure box and apparently survived the crash). Franklin Cosby who tried to catch up to Burgundy and Nooria slipped every time he tried to climb. Once he made it he fell into a hole with a mine (which then became his resting place permanently). Julius Adriano had to launch himself with a catapult before he made it up. Some people just gave up and continued fighting on the surface.

The rebels did not wait one second to start the avalanches. The first was most strongly encountered by Alfredo Galatzia. He had no choice but to jump off the mountain in order to survive. Burgundy and Nooria also were hit by some rocks but were strong enough to hold on. They also held on when they encountered a falling Georg Molovoskof, who had been hit by the avalanche. The strongest avalanche was the one where Burgundy and Nooria were forced to take refuge in a cave. The games had started for real.

Unfortunately, during the last avalanche, a huge boulder fell and covered the cave's exit. Now Burgundy, Nooria, and Michelle were trapped in a cave with little oxygen while lacking food and water. Luckily, they had wood to start a fire and some mattresses Nooria had found on their way up. Also, Nooria had this elastic band which would prevent blood from streaming out of Michelle's wound. Of course, there were loud speakers in order to hear the discussion of the games at night by Peter Lawrence.

Nooria and Burgundy were getting ready to stay here for some time.

Michelle woke up at about ten o'clock at night. She still seemed pretty drowsy but was able to stand up and walk. With strong breathing, she muttered some words but never spoke directly to anyone. Just before midnight, she went back to sleep and did not wake up until the late morning.

The night-time discussion of the games went on for almost half an hour non-stop. Before it started the names of the dead were announced throughout the arena. These were the fallen tributes from as of 11 o'clock on that day:

**Scott Griffin**, torture department group, age 16 (Killed by Albus)

**Jessica Frakenlord**, military group, age 14 (Killed by Beatrice)

**Jerry Dullham**, military group, age 17+ (poisoned by plants)

**Franklin Cosby**, high command group, age 15+ (killed by mine explosion)

**Horace Bloomberg**, media group, age 18 (killed by rock-launching catapult, courtesy of Julius Adriano)

**Charles Wells**, economical group, age 13 (killed in an act of unity at the start of the games)

It was also reported that 10 others were wounded (critically or mildly). Among them was Michelle Boswell, who was still in a serious situation. Most of the injured were still able to climb the mountain with their injuries. Some were acting as if nothing happened when they carried a five inch sided square hole on their backs from an explosion. Some few seemed to have disappeared and were dying in obscurity and may have not been found until they starved to death. For those who were able to walk the games meant the law of, "survival of the fittest."

An unidentified person fatally wounded President Paylor during a conference over the increasing starvation in certain areas. Plutarch Heavensbee would become president if the games ended successfully. If they were not successful, there would be election in which he would surely lose. There was a lot of growing tensions in most districts to overthrow the current government. Many people wanted the games to fail, seeing it as an opportunity to destabilize the current government.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

By early dawn Burgundy was already up getting ready for combat. It seemed there was someone outside trying to remove the boulder from the cave. Burgundy was too smart in order to be grateful to that person. The person removing the boulder had probably no intention of saving them. That person must have heard voices last night and was now getting ready for some easy killing. Burgundy would not let that happen.

It was the moment Nooria got up when the boulder broke in two and fell into the cave. Burgundy stumbled back dragging the sleeping Michelle with him. Sparing no time a short boy with a non-threatening aspect jumped in the cave. If he wanted to kill the trio in that moment, his success would have been assured. However, that was not what he had in mind. He carried with Burgundy's help the two boulders out of the cave.

"Thanks for saving us!" said Nooria

"Oh don't thank me. I bet you have no idea what my intentions are. If we cooperate we will not need to kill each other. That is why I hope you will not run after me when it is time for me to go." said the boy

"Okay. I would appreciate it if you left now. You know, it just would take away all that suspicion…" said Burgundy

"I am afraid not. All I want is to search your cave. If you were kind enough to move somewhere else, I promise you I will be gone by sunrise." said the boy

"I would appreciate it if at least you would tell us what you want." said Burgundy

"I will not tell you one thing. I saved you and all I am asking is to look in your cave for something I really need. I suggest you just forget about your stupid privacy and not force me into enforcing harsh measures." said the boy

"Okay. Just remember, if you try anything smart I assure you that it will be the last thing…"said Burgundy

"My goodness, just let me in!" said the boy

Under the constant watch of Burgundy and Nooria the boy searched the ground with a magnifying glass. He did not look up one time when he was there. At some point he stayed in the same spot looking at something for a long time. After that he meticulously picked up something which was too small for Burgundy and Nooria to see since they did not have a magnifying glass. He left right before sunrise.

It was unfortunate for the boy that Beatrice and her gang had been waiting for him for awhile. They ambushed him and put him in a potato sack. He was taken further up the mountain than any tribute had reached at that point other than Beatrice and her gang. Soon after Laura Griffins went and did what she had helped her father do three years ago.

"Listen up kid, you fate is now under our control. This means, if you do not prove your usefulness and willingness to cooperate, our wrath will come upon you in a gruesome manner. I strongly suggest you answer our questions without hesitations since at this point you have nothing to lose. Anyway, you and Julius never got along very well in school. If you help us we will be able to defeat him along with his low-life friends. Your future is basically up to you. This is why I suggest you make the right choice."

"I promise cooperate. I beg you to let me be part of your group." said the boy

"What were you looking for in Michelle's cave?' asked Laura

"I was sent here by one of my fellows. They just told me to look for a red dot on the ground." said the boy

"So that is all you know?" asked Laura

"Yes." said the boy

_(Laura grabbed his head and smashed it against the rocky ground. She kicked him in several places. At some point she sat on him.) _

"I will ask you again. Is that all you know?" Laura spat out

"I swear…"said the boy

_(Laura started to jump on him for about five minutes. Then she twisted his neck and started to suffocate him)_

"I will ask you one more time. Is that all you know?" Laura spat out

"By the way, I am not a tribute. Actually, I am no longer a human being." said the boy

"What?" Laura said in shock

"Yes, Julius Adriano killed me in the duel before the games. I used to go to your school." said the boy

"Are you the only person in the arena who is not a tribute?" asked Laura

"In fact, about half of the people here are not tributes. We are the spirits of the ones who were killed in the duels before the games. Are mission is to torment your adventure as much as possible." said the boy

"What are you going to do in order to accomplish are ruin" asked Laura

"I told you! I have no idea! They would not tell me!" said the boy

"Who is they?" asked Laura

"I am talking about our leader. Thanks to him we shall perform this task. He is our commander and spiritual leader simultaneously." said the boy

"Who the hell are you taking about?" asked Laura

"I have no idea who our leader is." said the boy

"Come on, you say so much about of him and you do not even know who he is. Unbelievable." said Laura

"I am serious! I don't even know what is our final goal!" said the boy

_(Laura jumped on the boy. She ripped his skin off with her long nails and kicked him at the same time. Blood poured down his belly while he moaned. After ripping his body open it seemed only tubes were left. Those tubes were causing the blood's artificial circulation. After that she stood up on him and started to jump)._

"Just get rid of him. I doubt he is going to tell you anything. Perhaps he does not now what he is doing and we are wasting our time." said Beatrice

"Okay. I guess it is time to perform our second execution since the games started. Whatever you are called, do the honors and stand against that tree over there." said Laura

The boy really had nothing to lose at this point. He slowly walked to the tree and stood there looking straight forward. When Laura raised her bow he shut his eyes waiting for the final moment. His mind was rushing to come up with some last meaningful words.

"Long live Guchei!" the boy shouted

Laura and Beatrice looked at each other wondering what he had said. Perhaps that was the leader he had been talking about a moment ago. Nonetheless, Laura did not stop the execution.

"Come on! Julius and Sam may arrive any minute at this point." said Beatrice

Right after Beatrice said that Laura released her arrow. It hit the boy in the chest. Yet, that was not enough to make him collapse. She released another arrow which hit his head. Still, he continued standing with his eyes squeezed shut. Desperately, Laura asked Beatrice for help. Beatrice released the final arrow which struck his artificially managed heart. Garry Lee bent his knees and fell face forward to the ground. His body looked like if it had already been dead for some time when Beatrice approached it to check if she had succeeded.

"When will the time come to abandon Jasmine?" asked Laura

"Not for some time. With so many people we cannot survive without a third partner." said Beatrice

"What if she tries to betray us before the time to finish her up comes?" asked Laura

"Well, I guess that would backfire on the poor girl. Keep in mind she can't leave us for Alfredo anymore." said Beatrice

"There is a possibility she might try in alliance with Michelle Boswell. I think we should take that more seriously after underestimating her willingness to fight." said Laura

"Oh shut up! We saw what effect her little speech had on the tributes." said Beatrice

"I would not be so confident considering that Nooria taught you a good lesson about trying to kill already wounded victims." said Laura

"Are you with me or against me?" asked Beatrice

"All I am saying is that we should be more cautious. You continue thinking you are hot stuff but most people now are starting to have doubts about that." said Laura

"Look who's talking! It is the fat girl who feeds off on other people's success!" said Beatrice

"Beatrice, if we want to survive one more day I think we should not have these types of arguments. Also, it kind of makes us look really, you know…"said Laura

"Just watch it little girl. I'll keep an eye on you from now on." said Beatrice

"The person we should be keeping in eye on is Jasmine –"said Laura

"Be quiet idiot! She could come any second now." said Beatrice

"Just keep waiting for the event which is not gonna happen-"Laura scoffed

For the first time since the game started, Beatrice was right about something. Jasmine came running to announce the arrival of Julius and Sam with their catapult.

Beatrice drew her sword out of her pocket while Laura prepared her bow and arrow. Beatrice smiled triumphantly as she ran towards the place where the battle would take place.

Beatrice, Laura, and Jasmine had several advantages over their rivals. The most important one was that they were standing above Julius and Sam. It would be hard for Julius to launch the catapult high enough in order to hit anybody above him. Obviously, Beatrice's team had one more fighter. Finally, Julius and Sam lacked good close range weapons.

"Face the facts, you are not ready to fight us and it is just going to-"said Jasmine

Julius Adriano saw the signal from Sam at that moment. He turned on the water hose and aimed it Jasmine, who was standing at the edge of the mountain. The water's pressure made her trip and fall off her position above Sam and Julius on the mountain. In the exact angle at the exact time calculated by Julius, Sam launched a rock at Jasmine with the catapult. The rock hit Jasmine's head while she dropped from the mountain.

"I must admit that was a smart move. However, if you think that water hose is going to help you win then go-"said Beatrice

Upon Sam's signal, Julius turned on the hose one more time. It water pressure started to push Laura towards the edge of the mountain. Luckily for the girls, Beatrice was strong enough to pull Laura back. Yet, they were unsure on how to respond to this attack. As long as that hose worked, it would be impossible to fight from above. They could run away or find their way down in order to fight in a close range battle.

Beatrice soon made her decision. She used the ropes Jasmine had installed to climb down. All she had with her was her long sword. Julius kept the water hose on trying to break the ropes through water pressure. Still, Beatrice continued her way down to meet her opponents.

Now with Beatrice being a distraction, Laura would be able to use her bow and arrow with out watching the water hose. Having used half of her arrows in order to kill someone who was not even a tribute, she had to know how to use the last tree wisely. At least the girls had made some progress by getting the water hose out of the way.

"Beatrice, I don't think this fight will get us too far. Just go back to where you were while we carry our weapons somewhere else." said Julius

"Oh, who has the upper hand now? Well too late, you should have done that when your pie hole had any significance!" said Beatrice

"Beatrice, I mean it, you have just seen how quickly someone can lose their upper hand!" said Julius

"You cannot fool me coward! Now that you see me approaching you are trying to chicken out. I see you still have some spears little boy. Use them because there shallwill be no mercy!" said Beatrice

"Come on, I won't offer this later. I urge you to accept the offer." said Julius

Beatrice answered Julius' request by pointing her sword straight at Julius' weak belly. Julius hurled one of his spears towards Beatrice. It hit so high in Beatrice head that it was able to get threw and create only a minor injury. However, Beatrice felt great pain forcing her almost to the ground for a moment.

Beatrice's humiliation was not over. Julius took out a dagger from Beatrice's pocket. Once Beatrice's only weapon was her sword Julius hit Beatrice's sword with the dagger so hard it fell out of Beatrice's hand. Julius picked up the sword and prepared for slaughter.

Even after such a convincing victory, Julius knew Beatrice still had one power she had not shown. One of Beatrice's best skills was wrestling. Beatrice could do that without a weapon and still defeat Julius. That is why he motioned Sam to started taking the catapult somewhere safe.

Unfortunately for Julius, Beatrice decided to use her wrestling skills. She started by launching herself against Julius. Once that was done she grabbed his arms and started to push him towards the ground. Julius tried to use his sword to keep Beatrice at a distance but was unsuccessful.

Meanwhile, Laura was getting ready to make good use of her last arrows. She shot one towards Julius who was in a close range fight with Beatrice, therefore, was unable to get away. Luckily for Julius, the arrow missed by an inch. However, Sam Atkins was not as lucky. Laura released another arrow towards the catapult. It hit the catapult in a weak spot and cut it into two. Now Sam would have to consider if the catapult was not able to be repaired. If it was, he would now have to take two large things to take with him. That would take him at least another 10 minutes. Luckily for Julius and Sam, Laura decided to keep her last arrow for another occasion.

The fight which had resulted in a stalemate between Julius and Beatrice had to end when the hovercrafts arrived. There had not been any bodies picked up since the games started. Now the tributes had to move far off in order to make sure the hovercraft would not take living tributes by mistake. That had happened in the 40th Hunger Games and forced the capitol to execute a tribute that was likely to win. That was why Julius and Beatrice decided not to take any chances.

Sam saw this as an opportunity. He used this time to take the catapult into a tunnel. In a way later to be discovered, an avalanche occurred at that moment trapping Sam in the tunnel. Yet, that was exactly what he wanted. Sam and Julius had been traveling through these tunnels all morning. This would call and end to the battle against Beatrice and Laura. He left satisfied that at least they had managed to kill Jasmine Wells.

The moment the hovercrafts left, Julius made the move that would end the confrontation. He started to go further down the mountain and disappeared fairly quickly. Beatrice was unable to go after him. Instead of calling him a coward, a perfect response for someone like Beatrice, she promptly climbed back up to Laura. Both groups continued their journey.

It seemed quite clear that despite the fact that Julius and Sam had killed Jasmine, they had not one the battle for a simple reason. Beatrice was planning to kill Jasmine from the start of the games. The battle delayed the killing which was going to take place by surprise.

"Nooria, it is getting ugly around here. Wake up Michelle so we can go somewhere safer." said Burgundy

"Michelle, you have been sleeping all morning. Wake up!" said Nooria

"Why did Sam do that?" asked Michelle (Sam hitting her with an arrow)


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So doing all of that stuff you think you can win these games?" asked Burgundy

"Sure I do. Why not?" asked Michelle

"Well you know, I think I would have trouble coming up with a few ideas. Let's see…the gamekeepers are not going to let someone to survive that easily, you are going to have several professional fighters after you in an arena that can't be much greater than 400 sq mi., you will not necessarily find food daily in one part of the arena, and avalanches or other types of disasters will keep you moving." said Burgundy

"Well, it is better than fighting professional fighters! I don't understand the reason everybody seems to be so psyched about killing each other." said Michelle

"It is all about _survival of the fittest_. Those people who have the strength and skills required to survive are the ones who benefit the most out of these games." said Michelle

"So the people who win these games are selfish people who can't care less about other people's lives?" Michelle asked

"That sounds a little crude. However, if you want to know the truth, other than Peeta none of the victors have been angels." said Burgundy

"It is not too late in order to try something new. It is my best shot at not having to kill someone." said Michelle

"I doubt people have not tried that idea before. It seems kind of lame." said Burgundy

"What if I don't care? What if I just don't want to do this? Why should I be here? I want to go home! I don't like this game. I quit!" Michelle cried with fury

"I am having second thoughts about having saved you. I really believed you were the daughter of John Boswell." said Nooria

"Michelle, you just need to grow up for a few days and then go back to your usual life. Nobody who leaves these games is going to do anything good. When have you heard of victors that turn out to be great people when they leave these games? You are actually doing them a favor by killing them." said Burgundy

"Okay! Now I am going to kill you. Remember, it is for your own good." said Michelle sarcastically

"Don't take me so seriously. I am not saying you should kill _everybody_. I am just saying there is no reason that killing another tribute in order to save yourself is bad. How can you possibly give any value to Laura's life? When the capital was in power, her hobby was torturing rebels. One of her favorite tortures was tearing limbs in a slow and antagonizing way." said Burgundy

"All I am saying is that this is bad!" said Michelle

"Please, you can't be that superficial! You are treating them like human beings. That is your big mistake. You'll be fine if you see them as virtual people in a video game. Remember the new video game your dad would show in school to people studying to be peacekeepers? It made them feel the people in the districts are only animals who have to be slaughtered. That is the way you need to think of the other tributes. Virtual people or animals, it's your choice." said Burgundy

Why are you telling me all of this? Would it not have been easier to kill me without giving me confidence?" said Michelle

"Good question. I wanted to ask you if you want to do an alliance with me and Nooria. That means we are united in order to fight together. Eventually we are going to have to break up. Still, when there are still seventeen people out there to kill you, it is difficult to fight on your own." said Burgundy

"Oh, is it like being friends?" asked Michelle

"It is nothing like being friends. Friends have to like each other. Allies are only united for common interests. For example, do you think I like Nooria? Of course not! It is just we need each other for the moment." said Burgundy

"Okay. I want to fight with you." said Michelle

"That means you have also accepted you might have to kill. We will try to do all the killing but if you want to be with us, you have to be ready to kill when it is needed" said Nooria

"No worries, I am ready to kill anybody who get's anybody in our way." said Michelle

Now Burgundy was ready to make the opening address to start the alliance. It did not have to state something Nooria or Michelle did not know but make this meaningful. He wanted the group to feel like a team. Soon enough, he found the right words to say after this long discussion with Michelle.

"Good. That is a lot of progress for a girl like you. Now, I want to make it clear we have chosen to be part of the games. That is because the two other choices were dying or rebelling. Dying is not going to do anything. If you feel like doing anything to sabotage the purpose of the games, that falls in the category of rebelling. It is kind of like what Katniss did that made her and Peeta the first two people to get out of the same game alive. Now, if you want to rebel, you should not say it out loud considering we all have microphones taped to our chests. I just wanted to let you now it is technically possible."

Michelle had finally given up her willingness not to kill. Burgundy had just accomplished what Haymitch, a veteran in training tributes like Michelle, had failed to do. This had been due to Michelle's greatest weakness. When she is tired, she would does anything someone told her to do without thinking much. The next step was the unleashing of the strength she held in her bones.

The trio walked for about a mile without having any significant encounters. All that lay in their path were trees and overgrown grass. A strong mist prevented them from seeing to far. It was the atmosphere of a jungle in the early hours of the day.

"I wonder where they got all they were able to make so many mosquitoes. Just by looking at them you know half of them at the very least cannot be real. Owww…. they know how to bite really well." said Nooria

"Oh, this game is lame. The Hunger Games under the capital were much better." said Burgundy

"Shut up! You now they are hearing us at all times." said Nooria

"What, are you afraid?" asked Burgundy

"Of course I am. It seems you forgot what you said about choosing to be part of these games. They can blow us-"said Nooria

"Come on, they now how to kill us. There is no need to say it out loud." said Burgundy

"Okay, then keep your pie hole shut." said Nooria

"You know, that is not the spirit you should be having when we just made an alliance." said Michelle

"Blah, Blah, Blah…" said Nooria

"She is right. If we get to mad at each other we might do something stupid." said Burgundy

"Look who is talking." said Nooria

"Listen, you were the one with the idea about us fighting together. It seems to be falling apart." said Burgundy

"Okay, just watch it with your psychotic ideas." said Nooria

"Hey, we are reaching the edge of the mountain. Stop walking." said Michelle

"Oh look, those are the people who did not know to climb a mountain." said Burgundy

"There are many more than I thought." said Nooria

"Hey! I thought I killed Boris in the duel before games. What is he doing here?" said Burgundy

"Look. I can see Christina from here! I killed her in my duel!" said Nooria in shock

"Is that Cynthia Rogers? asked Michelle

"Maybe this is the revenge of the rebels for the mutts the capital had in the last few Hunger Games. These are fake versions of the souls of the people we killed." Nooria

"Guess they could not be doing anything good." said Burgundy

"It looks like they opened up this river under the ground. Maybe they are doing this to get water. We could be getting water too." said Michelle

"No. They already have water. They must be up to something." said Burgundy

"What are they doing with that tractor?" asked Nooria

"Lucky Sam left some of his spy equipment behind. Let's listen." said Burgundy

Burgundy plugged the earphones in order to listen to what these tributes and non-tributes were saying. At first it didn't seem to be working. Luckily, Michelle had taken a course called Electric Circuits 101 and she was able to fix the apparatus. This is what Burgundy heard: _You think this will be enough to stop the flow of water? Call the genius (another person is summoned). Yeah, I guess that will cause the overflow which should affect everyone but Beatrice and Laura. They are way too high. This operation is ready to go. _Burgundy suddenly felt an urge of panic.

"They cannot do something like that. I will stop them." said Burgundy

"What are you going to do, jump off the mountain?" said Nooria sarcastically  
>Nooria may have not meant it seriously, but that is exactly what Burgundy did. He opened up a parachute he had recovered from the treasure box the day before and jumped of the edge. Nooria yelled in despair and started to rant about the error she made in having joined Burgundy all this time. To any person who saw this Burgundy might have looked stupid when he took Nooria's words seriously.<p>

It seemed even stupider, when he hit a tree and a crowd of tributes surrounded him. He had no choice but to drop his long sword, the one Michelle had taken from Max Boswell earlier in the games. They picked him up and started to beat him up without mercy. Michelle and Nooria figured he must have broken something important.

What was worse for Nooria is Michelle's failure to understand the meaning of the word ally. She felt it also meant she had the obligation to try to save Burgundy even when it most likely meant her death or capture. The common interest Burgundy had described did not exist at this point. Unfortunately, Michelle showed no understanding of this concept when she jumped of the edge of the mountain.

Burgundy was already dead by the time Michelle had jumped.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Most of the people who were waiting for the trio from below did not have much of an athletic appearance. To be specific, they looked more or less like fat and aggressive wrestlers. They walked slowly but in a menacing way. Beside them there were other tributes and more or less looked like they were in a trance. Yet, things looked pretty bleak for Michelle

For the time being this was the situation: Burgundy was dead, Nooria some how had ended up with Michelle and was abducted by Howard Pickens. Michelle had absolutely no idea what this group which held her captive was trying to do. Still, she knew that they could kill her in one second so running away would be purely pathetic. Michelle was pretty uncertain on what to do next.

What may have been pathetic for Michelle to do was a genius idea to Nooria. The moment Howard turned around she hit him with her knuckles in his jaw. Acting as if everything were okay she turned around and started jogging back to the mountain. Immediately someone pelted a rock that hit Nooria square in the forehead. To make this short, by the time Nooria was recaptured, she had serious wounds all over her body. At least she had killed one tribute and destroyed another of those wire controlled corpses.

"Michael, this is insane. Capturing Michelle hoping she would be useful. Gosh,

we are going down the drain. First, we tried to make Dora fight and now you want to try her out." said Amelia Lisa Higgins

"Don't be so negative. She might be useful for our other projects. Also Dora was a true psycho. She seems to have some sort of a brain." said Michael

"Okay. We will spare the poor girl. Can you hear us Michelle? We have decided to be generous. Now do not take advantage of it or I am sure you will be so sorry you will not even have time to be sorry. You are part of a serious attempt to win The Revenge Game." said Amelia

"What group will we put her in? I think we should put her on the defense line. Now that Albus is taking a more offensive position we need one more person back there." said Michael

"Can I please do something else? I want to have the chance to fight." said Michelle

"Did a meteoroid just hit the planet? She just said she wants to fight. Well, your request is going to cost you dearly. Michael, put her on the training team." said Amelia

"What the-"said Michael

"Did you hear me? I want her on the training team. Let's go!" said Amelia

Michelle no longer seemed to care she was going to fight. That was one of the changes she had gone through that morning. She would do anything to keep up the name of the group she had just joined. She always had taken her alliances pretty seriously. Even if Burgundy was already dead, she was still ready to fight for what was left of the team.

"That no good Burgundy destroyed the tubes. We are going to have to start all over again. There is no way we can overflow the mountain without them." said Howard

"You see what you and your friends have done (Michelle)! We should kill you!" said Amelia

"So why don't you?" said Amelia

"Are you daring me to kill you? Maybe I might have some difficulties with the dagger, you know, they sometimes get rusty. Other than that, I think your life is in my hands." said Amelia in a burst of laughter

"Okay let's get to work. Michelle I command you to go meet Captain Dole at the gate right over there. I advise you not to cross it because beyond the gate… things can happen." said Albus

Michelle started making her way. She could not hide her fear. All around her were the wire-controlled corpses. They had already started to rot for the duels had already been a while ago. Michelle found the one called Captain Dole, or better known as, "Guchei the Hunter." He had a white goat beard and a hat covering his burned and balding head. He was dressed in overalls and worn out shoes. An armor coat lay on the ground along with a gun. Captain Dole started his speech right away.

"Oh you're here. Let's cut to the chase. As you can see, we have all the armor the arena has to offer. We are going to fight you along with a team of detainees and see if we can defeat a team with superior weapons. We will supply you with a sword and several other powerful weapons. Actually, we might train you a little bit. After that we will practice our success by seeing if you can fight us. If you and your captives prove useful, we will end the fight and you might be eligible to join the group. First we must decide who is the strongest of our captives and see which is the strongest. That person will be the captain. I wish you bad luck."

"I'm ready. You can throw anything you want." said Michelle

"Good, you are going to have the rest of the day at the training center we just built. You will be assigned a bunker and a fighting partner. This is why I hope you behave well. If you do what you are told, you might get to be with Nooria." said Dole

Michelle made her way to what the captain called a training center. It was a huge field with all sorts of activities. Many of them were not at the original training center before the games. One of them was constriction. Michelle could see her cousin Max had already built several catapults and was working on a carriage.

"Can I help you with something?" Michelle asked Max

"You shut up! I have not forgotten what you did to me yesterday. I will get you." said Max

"Oh, I am not offering help. I am going to forcefully perform it if this is necessary. Please, it would be sad if I would have to harm my little cousin again." said Michelle

"Fine! Just watch it. I am after you and will not rest until I have taken care of you. This will not go down like this." said Max

"Oh, you can yap all you want as long as you do what I tell you to do. I have no interest in your squealing." said Michelle

Max looked at her with a death scare. This humiliation was way too much for Max. After all, he had been trained by a Mafioso gangster. Still, he knew he needed the element of surprise. Before that he would have to do whatever this jerk would tell him to do.

"Okay, I notice the catapult a very badly structured. I will work on the carriage while you go fix it. Go now." ordered Michelle


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Please, I want you to give me reviews and answer my poll. I have had almost 350 hits so far so I just want to know what you think… or else!MWAHAHAHAHAAAA

Chapter 10

The training team prepared all night for the fight of their lives. Michelle fixed up the carriage she had taken from her cousin Max and turned it in to Albus for approval. Most of what they were making would be for this training team. However some of it would be for the tributes and non-tributes that would be fighting them.

Later in the day some actual training and collaboration occurred between the five captives who were: Max Boswell, Michelle Boswell, Alex Hamilton Jr., Patricia Reed-Shillington, and Ralph Dingy. Nooria was the only captive who was not on the training team do to the injuries during her attempt to escape.

Soon after sunset Albus came out to determine who would be the best captain. He lined up the captive tributes and started to assemble certain instruments. First he just checked some basic skills like running and wrestling. After that he moved on to the important stuff

"All right you captives. The following three tests will determine who is fit to be your captain. For know I have only been able to rule out one competitor. Mr. Dingy, you are too weak to be the captain. I think you might make a good strategy designer. Now, the remaining four of you will proceed to your first examination. I will give a paper to each of you telling you what this test is all about and what you have to do. You may start once you get it. Let's go."

Michelle Boswell took her paper and started reading what she would have to do. She would have to make a design for a fort, create an effective fighting plan, and show knowledge of the former capitol's fighting technique. She was easily able to design a fort since she had lived in one during one of her father's job shifts before he became head peacekeeper. Being the daughter of John Boswell, she knew a lot about the capitol's technique. However, fighting was something she had both avoided and never had the opportunity to do. She was too young to fight for the capitol when it was overthrown unlike Patricia Reed-Shillington and Alex Hamilton. Despite her not being a coward who avoiding confrontations anymore, all she had learned to do at the first training center was dig holes. This is why her strategy did not sound appealing.

"Time's up. Please give me your work and I will give it the proper value it deserves. Meanwhile, let's get on to your second activity. I want you to climb the mountain and see how far you can get in ten minutes."

Michelle encountered the problem that she had never actually climbed it. Last time she had gone up Nooria had dragged her along while she was almost unconscious. Luckily, neither Max Boswell nor Alex Hamilton had climbed the mountain. Michelle thought about why her captives were trying to give them such an easy way to escape. She looked at the other tributes, but they all seemed just as puzzled as she was.

Soon enough Michelle decided why they were doing this. They were testing if were stupid, or brave enough to attempt an escape. Maybe they were trying to see how far she would get. One thing she was sure about, there was no chance she would be able to escape. It was all a question about how far.

She started climbing. It seemed at first she was having no difficulty. She was not far behind the only one of the four who had climbed the mountain. Sill, she was no more than a couple meters high when time was up.

"Okay. Time is up." said Albus

Patricia was the only competitor who ignored the call and did not turn back. She was so high up she thought they could not catch her. She made all the zigzags possible so an arrow could not hit her. Unfortunately Albus had something else in mind

"Michael! We have Code C over here, you know what to do." said Albus

The kid called Michael had a water hose in his hand. Michelle had no idea what exactly the purpose would be,

"All right Patricia. Your game is long from over. Just do the honors and come back down now. I would hate to have to use this on you." said Michael

"Not on your life! You gave me a chance to escape and I have gladly taken it. Don't be stupid, your hose cannot reach that far." said Patricia

"I would come back if I were you. This could end your life pretty quickly. I will give you one last chance." said Michael

Suddenly, Michelle knew what she had to do. She leaped on Albus and snatched his dagger. Michael turned in shock looking at what his captive was able to do. Alex joined the attack by trying to overpower Michael with the water hose.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Amelia, we need back up. We need you to eliminate these two XXXXers." said Michael

Michelle did not stop her attack. She cut the water hose in half with the dagger. Water started to stream out of it non-stop. Albus stumbled and burst into a steady sprint. The whole surface looked like it was about to be covered by water by the time Michelle had unhooked the water hose. No one dared to get near it in order to stop it because the water was way to powerful. Anybody who got hit by the stream of water would be thrown a couple feet back and would break their limbs.

"Oh Michelle, you have just given yourself a death sentence." said Amelia

Michelle turned around to see Amelia in a carriage coming towards her with two wire controlled corpses. It was clear to Michelle Amelia's intention was run her over. Michelle burst into a pathetic attempt to climb the mountain along with Alex Hamilton.

It was pretty unfortunate for Michelle that an avalanche started right at that moment. Rocks came pouring down, hitting her in the head. There was nowhere for her to take cover. Meanwhile, it seemed someone from above had shot an arrow at her. That left her no choice but to jump down in order to avoid this arrow that would surely kill her. The water stream seemed to have been stopped at the cost of a wire controlled corpse. Captain Dole was lying on the ground motionless seemingly having been broken apart by a water stream that was too strong for the rotting corpse.

This had been too much for Michelle's captors. She had caused the death of the only person who could help them defeat the mountaineers. Amelia leaped of the carriage and jumped on Michelle, pulling her hair until she fell to the ground

"You are going to die….hard!" Amelia screamed

Amelia was breathing on Michele's face forcing her to face towards the ground. Amelia seemed to have been armed with a sword. Michelle wriggled on the ground trying to stand up again. However, it seemed that the end of her life had come.

Amelia forced Michelle's face onto a hard wooden block. She then summoned the remaining tributes on the ground along with wire controlled corpses. Michelle knew it, this was a decapitation.

"Michelle, we gave you an opportunity to be with us. Not only have you taken advantage of it. You have killed of Captain Dole! That is inexcusable even during The Revenge Games." said Amelia

"What was so great about that dumb old captain?" asked Michelle

"DO NOT DARE CALL HIM A DUMB OLD CAPTAIN!" Amelia roared

"Oops, what if I call him the weak and dumb old captain?" asked Michelle sarcastically

"All right, you are on my nerves. You are now going to suffer an execution in slow motion. It is going to be just like cutting meat." said Amelia

"Well, all you are is a big fat blob of meat so it is surprising you just don't cut yourself. Your fat enough to get twice as much meat out of you." said Michelle

"Do not play with me over here. You are about to die and it is up to me how painful it is going to be. I would shut up if I were you." said Amelia

"What if I choose not to?" said Michelle

Amelia was drenched is sweat. This girl was making a mockery out of the execution. Oh well, at least she would get to hear her scream. Unless…

Unless Nooria would decide to come to the rescue.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Michelle Boswell, do you have any last words?" asked Amelia

"You stink like a pile of rotten eggs dumped in chocolate pudding with blood on top." said Michelle

"Wow, you are no longer the squealer I thought I knew. Oh well, I guess I will not know you for much longer." said Amelia with a grin

It was around this time that something strange happened. Amelia drew her axe and lifted it high in the air showing an expression of barbarism. Suddenly she started to feel a great sense of calm. Almost like if she was floating in space. It looked like if she had been hit by a charm of something. She took a few steps back and had to lean on a tree to prevent an immediate collapse

This was the moment Nooria needed to start the attack. Having no spare time to waste Nooria dove from the tree Amelia was leaning on. Sparing no time Nooria tackled her to the ground. Still, Amelia had a tight grasp on the axe and that forced Nooria to keep a good distance. Anyway, it seemed the game was over for Amelia.

Michelle was considering her options very carefully. She could help Nooria take care of Amelia and there would be no doubt Amelia would no longer be a threat. At the same time Michael, Albus, and several wire controlled corpses could either run away or attack. If Michelle was lucky they would give up on whatever they were planning with Amelia. Even luckier would be that they would surrender instead of running away. Well, Michelle decided not to get carried on with that idea. The best thing would be to flee and not risk any further damage. If they wanted to face a whole group Nooria would have to make a plan.

"Okay everyone, I think it would be better for all of us if we were able to plan our next move. I purpose we huddle up and plan in a 5-minute break to this pointless fight." said Michelle

"I already got Amelia so I must say that really is not necessary." said Nooria

"Nooria, you don't understand…I can explain if you would listen!" said Michelle

"If that is what you want, I will trust you." said Nooria

"Now, I hope you understand, we our giving you this opportunity to decide what is next. If you try any attack on us, you've got everything to lose." said Michelle

Amelia, Michael, Albus, and the wire controlled corpses huddled up on one side while Michelle, Nooria, Max, Patricia, and Alex huddle up on the other. The latter made the best use of it.

"All we need to do is find a flaw in Amelia's gang. Then we are all set." said Nooria

It was Patricia who came up with the most diabolical idea. The others were pretty unsure about it but decided to go along with it pretty quickly. Its success only depended on pure luck. That is something Michelle had been lacking since she was chosen for The Revenge Games. Ready or not, both teams approached to face each other.

"All right, I think if we want to face the mountaineers we can't afford a fight. I hope you all agree." said Amelia

"I am glad you realize that. Anyway, I would like to talk to two of you in order to find a way that we can walk out of this place without fighting. Let's make it a stalemate. I'd appreciate it if you (Amelia) go talk to Patricia while I talk to Cynthia Rogers (a wire controlled corpse). In the mean time the rest should stay here." said Michelle

"Okay, but if you are-"

"No tricks. We don't have anything up our sleeves. I hope you are not trying to spoil this chance." said Michelle

"I hope you are not lying. Well, that was stupid since you probably would not tell me if you were." said Amelia

"Glad to see there is some wisdom left in you because that is something you are going to need." said Michelle

"Are you trying to say something?" asked Amelia

"Oh nothing." said Michelle

"Well then keep your pie hole shut. Let's get going." said Amelia

With that note Michelle went to see Cynthia (see prologue for reference) while Patricia met with Amelia. At this point Amelia was exhausted and was not looking for any more fighting. If she wanted to do some fighting she would have to prepare.

"Glad you failed to run away Patricia." said Amelia

"Oh I could have done it better but that is beside the point of why we are meeting. Just think about this. Do you really trust all those wire-controlled corpses?" said Patricia

"Don't be stupid. Do you really think we are not planning on how to take care of them? asked Amelia

"Oh, you think you are the first to come up with the idea to betray them. Right now they might be doing the same thing." said Patricia

"Why would you be telling me that" asked Amelia

"Well, I guess you are smart enough to imagine it is not because I am nice. Still, I am afraid if you want to fight all those wire controlled corpses you are going to need some help. Last time I checked you are outnumbered. Plus, it is likely that they have something that you don't and for that reason it is going to be quite difficult to-"said Patricia

"All right I see where you are going!" Amelia moaned

"For that reason I am here to purpose an alliance. I think we can set up a plan pretty easily. All I have to do is consult with the others." said Patricia

"Okay, say we have an alliance. What will we do after that?" asked Amelia

"Oh, we don't have to start fighting again that quickly. We still have the people on the mountain to deal with." said Patricia

"I can't climb a mountain idiot! If I could I would not be here!" Amelia yelled

"That would be a problem. Anyway, The Revenge Games are as unpredictable as the Hunger Games so it is pointless to plan so far ahead. Also, perhaps this might take all night." said Patricia

"Oh no, if it does this is not worth the time." said Amelia

"You are dumb enough to think you are the ones doing us a favor." said Patricia

"If I could right now I would grab an axe and slash you into-"Amelia trailed

"Please, let's keep the alliance." said Patricia

"If you want an alliance so much you must have a good plan. Let's start planning quickly before they are done talking." said Amelia

Patricia told Amelia what she had agreed with the others. Patricia, Max, and Alex would be with them therefore, each should receive a weapon. In order to surprise the wire-controlled corpses from behind Michelle and Nooria will be acting like they are helping the wire-controlled corpses. However, when the time comes they will start cutting their heads off from behind with an axe. Michelle would do a thumb up when the fighting is to start. If all of this goes as planned the alliance should go on until the next morning. All Amelia has to do is approve it and see what Michael and Albus think.

Amelia was quite suspicious but in the end accepted the plan. The only change she wanted was that not everybody would have a weapon since they were not enough. It was settled that Alex would be the only person who would have to be unarmed.

"It does not matter how well ready you are, they have some tricks we noticed which you will not be able to overcome." said Michelle

"Why are you willing to help us? After all you are just as human as they are?" asked wire-controlled corpse which used to be Cynthia Rogers (see prologue for reference)

"I guess you are smart enough to realize we are not doing this because we are nice. We have come to the conclusion we cannot fight all of you at once." said Michelle

"What is in it for us? After all, you don't even know what our plans are." said the wire controlled corpse

"Whatever they are you will not be able to do them if they get rid of you." said Michelle

"Okay, so what are those tricks they have?" asked the wire controlled corpse

"Why do you think I would tell you? You think you can run away with the information we gave you. No, first alliance then we see. Anyway, you already got a deal with Amelia so it will not be much different." said Michelle

"That is good enough. What is your plan?" asked the wire-controlled corpse

Patricia told Amelia what she had agreed with the others. Nooria and Michelle would be with them therefore, each should receive a weapon. In order to surprise Amelia's gang from behind Patricia, Alex, and Max will be acting like they are helping Amelia's gang. However, when the time comes they will start killing them with weapons they have already attained. Michelle would do a thumb up when the fighting is to start. If all of this goes as planned the alliance should last until the next morning.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The whole deal was pathetic. The wire-controlled corpses and Amelia's gang were stupidly staring at Michelle waiting for a signal. Meanwhile, they kept looking at each other uncomfortably unaware they were both waiting for the same thing. Michelle really was trying to ignore then as Patricia, Alex, Max, and Nooria tried to get to their positions. Behind the scenes Amelia's gang was supplying them with weapons without the wire-controlled corpses noticing. Still, everyone was quiet.

At this point everybody was wondering what was wrong. Nobody was making a move while they were all staring at Michelle. While they stared at her, Michelle also seemed to be waiting for a signal from Patricia. Finally, Patricia made eye-contact with Michelle. Nooria did the same thing from the other side a few seconds later. Yet Amelia's gang was starting to feel there was something was strange about the whole thing. It was like certain people infiltrated on both sides which had their own plan. Still, she decided to go along with it.

Michelle was a little unsure for several reasons. She knew this would be costly. They knew that if she went along with this there would be at least one death. The more people they lost the less likely they could face mountaineers like Beatrice Snow or Sam Atkins. Also, the wire-controlled corpses may have a secret so strong that if she and Nooria attacked them there is a chance it would backfire. Finally, perhaps Michelle could still use Amelia if she had useful skills. Using the wire-controlled corpses was so dangerous it was out of the question.

With great fierceness Michelle lifted a thumb up high into the air so everyone could see. It was like a signal that the silence was over. Weapons were being raised all over the area though it was surprisingly slow. Amelia took advantage of the atmosphere and was quick to launch an arrow against one of the wire-controlled corpses. That marked the end of the break.

"You bastards think it is so easy. Well, I am sorry to say this is going to be a lesson for _all _of you." said the wounded corpse

"Oh please, I am sad to say that this alliance had to end one way or another. Even if you are hiding something this is our best chance." said Amelia

"You are so sad it would be a shame to break your-"a wire-controlled corpse trailed

"Hey can we just get over with this?" Patricia moaned

That was enough for everybody. More fighting and less talking was the motto. While the fighting occurred Michelle, Nooria, Patricia, Alex, and Max were still preparing. Nobody bothered them so they could continue getting ready. What they did not know is that they were waiting to attack when there were less people to fight.

The wire-controlled corpse Amelia had hit with an was no more. Albus also got rid of the one that used to be Cynthia Rogers, who had died before dueling Michelle (see prologue for reference). At the same time, Michael was killed with a spear hurled by one of the wire-controlled corpses. Also, Amelia was struggling after she had been hit by a heavy stone.

Yet this was not over for either side. Especially the wire-controlled corpses had something to hide. One of them drew a gun from his pocket. It was meant to be long-range but he thought it could suit his purpose at any time they were too far for a spear to hit them. On the other hand, Amelia responded with a hand grenade she was ready to throw. There was no need to wait.

Michelle immediately saw this was the moment to act. She lifted thumbs down only her small group could see. Michelle literally back-stabbed the wire-controlled corpse with a gun while Nooria jumped over his head, shielding the attacker. On the other side Max did the same as Michelle to Amelia while Patricia shielded him. A moment of confusion startled Amelia's gang and the wire-controlled corpses. That moment gave an advantage to Michelle, because with these weapons they had a great advantage. Now was the time to run.

The running started. As they had planned this would be done in zigzags so no weapon would be able to hit them easily. At that moment artificial snow started pouring down. This was a bad sign. It would be extra difficult to climb the mountain. Even worse, Albus was a gifted skater. He soon enough was able to go along the slippery paths after them with his dagger. From far away Amelia pointed with her arrows.

As for the wire-controlled corpses this had ended. They needed to find their partners on the mountain. They also ran with the others from Amelia's gang to reach the mountain top. Nonetheless, Amelia was ignoring them. She was furious at how Patricia had made her look stupid. Arrows flew past Paricia without stop forcing her to duck. She was falling behind.

Realizing this Michelle tried to hopelessly pull her ahead without any success. They were also racing against the artificial sundown which could occur any moment. Alex Hamilton led the way and started to lookout for a good place to start climbing. Michelle still lagged behind trying to pull Michelle ahead. The arrows got closer every second. She could feel the air of Albus swiping his dagger at her without restraint. Soon enough all he had to do is trip her. That domino effect brought Michelle down as well. The duo could see Albus' menacing dagger high up.

"So you thought you could escape so easily." Albus said

"I understand that you won. You can do the honors." said Michelle

"Oh, you think it is going to be that easy. No pain or suffering. Well, you don't know what is waiting kid. I would not want to be you right know." said Albus cruelly

"No need for pain, just go on." said Patricia

"Just do it Albus! We don't have time for slow stabbings!" said Amelia

"There is always time if you are strong enough." said Albus with a satisfying grin

"Please, we don't have time for this." said Amelia

Amelia was right. Soon enough the wire-controlled corpses were running off rearmed with fire and their edge. Without even thinking they aimed at Amelia and Albus and aimed at their hearts. Both dropped dead instantaneously. Julia, a member of Amelia's gang who had been hiding for most of the fighting for some time, emerged. She was killed instantaneously as well though not before killing another wire-controlled corpse with an arrow. They now moved on to their remaining victims.

"Just so sad the time it took for your plot to fall apart. Despite the strong urge I have of killing you cruelly, I think I am going to have to spare at least one of you." said the wire-controlled corpse sadly

"I believe it is going to be you." he said pointing at Patricia

"Why are you so nice to do this?" asked Patricia

"Well, it is pretty simple, think of it as a prisoner exchange. Unfortunately we were ready to give Michelle up too. However, they insisted that we could have her since she was no longer to be used"

Michelle turned to Patricia in shock. So they were planning on this betrayal all along. The real group was…wait Nooria had nothing to do with Patricia, Alex, and Max. What had happened to her? She probably would have wanted her back. Almost in a telepathic way the corpse answered her.

"Oh, in case you are wondering, they already got rid of Nooria mortally. Now you've got no one to care for you but us." he said with a sneer

Patricia was exchanged shortly after. The game was over. How ungrateful had they been? She had saved them and this was the thanks she had gotten. She walked by Nooria's corpse which anyone could notice it had been taken care of in a savage way. Michelle shivered with intense hatred as she watched Patricia, Alex, and Max climb the mountain.

At that moment something strange happened. A big boom was heard all over the arena. The snowstorm grew louder while speakers rose all over.

"_Attention. Plutarch Heavensbee will be speaking in a moment. On pain of death stop whatever you are doing. I will say it one more time. Plutarch Heavensbee will be speaking in a moment. On pain of death, stop whatever you are doing! That means you Laura!"_

_ "Well hello, my guests. I hope you are enjoying this. I think it has been a long time since I have last spoken to you. Well, I am here to announce that at the request of certain individuals you will be given a last chance to see your mentors. Of course, if you have not died yet! A portable cabin will land wherever you are. A beam of light will cover the locations so you won't be able to see where the other cabins are. Even if you have captives this opportunity for them cannot be prevented from being given. On the count of three this operation will start."_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hello sweetie." said Haymitch

"No more Ms. nice girl. My name is Michelle!" Michelle barked

"I've noticed this abrupt change and I really wonder what caused it."

"Now let's get on to the important stuff. A bunch of corpses have captured me after Patricia betrayed me and it seems they are going to head into the mountain first thing in the morning."

"The gamekeepers have allowed me to show you this map of the arena. Most likely you are going to go with them through the red path. It leads directly to the top of the mountain. If I were you I'd assume that path is so easy to go through that at this point someone has blocked it. There is going to be some fighting."

"I love fighting. Is there any other place where it is more likely to pick up more bloody fights?"

"Wow, you really changed. I think you really will have enough to worry about through the red path. At least it seems most of the snow has been cleared off it."

"Do you really have anything to give me or are you just here for a pep talk?"

"Well, all I have to give you is an injection to stop an infection-"

"I meant weapons! I want something that has any value. I really cannot fight all these wire-controlled corpses by myself. Is an infection your biggest worry?"

"Please I never meant-"

"You never meant anything. You and your friends want to have fun watching these games. Now I am going to give you a big shock. This really is not any fun for me! I hate this 'game' and I hate-"

"Listen, you are going to have to face this game one way or another. I am not here to listen to these complaints. However, if you want to know about wire-controlled corpses I am more than happy to tell you about them."

"What about them?"

"They say they have a really united cause. That is not exactly true. By the way, they are really simply controlled by the capitol and have no form of life within them so you should have no troubled feelings if you have to destroy them."

"I have no troubled feelings at all! All I care about is my-"

Haymitch carried on as if he had not heard this. He just hoped he could get through this talk before getting stabbed by this maniac. She really was changing for the worse

"The former rebels programmed them with hate. All they want is to seek revenge against the people who successfully killed them before the game started. You were supposed to duel Cynthia Rogers before she died on her own. You are the only tribute without a corpse that specifically is programmed to go after you. Anyway, Patricia already destroyed the wire controlled corpse that uses to be Cynthia.

All they will want from you between now and by the time most of the other tributes are dead is your alliance. If you obey to their demands they will not have to harm you in any way. Basically, my point is that between now and when all tributes are dead you have a lot of time to betray them. With luck the other tributes will kill them before you have to do that."

"That is good enough. Seeing you have something good to offer I will gladly take the injection."

"Now is too late. If you want it you are going to have to fulfill my request."

"Let me hear it."

"As you might know, I am also the mentor of Max Boswell, your nephew."

"Yes. Bring it on."

"I want you to promise to protect him even if it endangers your cause for survival. If you cannot convince the corpses to take him in then you have to go on your own to find him in the next few days."

"Please, he will kill me when he sees me. There is no point in trying to help him."

"You want to die of an infection?"

"No."

"Then there is a chance for his survival. When you find him I will make sure it gets to you."

"No thanks. He betrayed me as much as Patricia did. If he wants to go with his group after killing Nooria then let him do it at his own risk."

"Please, is there any compassion left in you?"

"Not a molecule of it!"

"Well that is a shame because you are going to need it sooner or later. Perhaps this game might not be all about fighting."

"Why then are the rebels enjoying it? It is a revenge game after all."  
>"Or maybe they are trying to teach all of the survivors from the capitol a lesson about compassion and-"<p>

"What is wrong with you? You have a creative mind for nuisances. In any reasonable mind it would be a pointless game without fighting."

"There is fighting. Are you trying to make any point?"

"Well there also-"

"Maybe fighting might be enjoyable but what they really are trying to show is that it is pointless to…time is up I have to go!"

That is how the meeting went with Haymitch Abernathy. The question is if he managed to restore Michelle's compassion after the bitterness following the betrayal. Haymitch knew Michelle could not survive with such an unstable mind. There was really no danger of infection and Max Boswell had died at this point. All Haymitch wanted is to see if Michelle had any human sentiments left in her. That was what had made her unique before the games started.


End file.
